1. Field of the Invention
With the extensive use of electrical appliances and equipment in the home, office, store, workshop, etc., it is desireable to have ready access to sufficient electrical outlets. It is often not sufficient to have outlets in the floor, walls, or power poles adjacent the desk, table, furniture, work bench, counter, etc. It is desireable to provide electrical outlets directly on such furniture or in panels adjacent to such panels such as the dividers between adjacent offices or work stations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to presently employed techniques one or more electrical outlets are mounted to the surface of a furniture or wall panel. Firstly, a utility box must be fastened to the furniture or wall panel with suitable fasteners. A hole must be drilled through the panel to provide access to an electrical power outlet. A knock out in the box must be removed and a plastic throat or strain relief placed in the box knock out to protect the electrical conductors entering the utility box from damage to the insulation which could be caused by the sharp edges of the utility box knock out. The receptacle units to be placed in the box are next connected to the electrical conductors, then the receptacle units are screwed to the utility box. Finally an appropriate face plate is screwed over the utility box and the outlets can now be tested. This operation is generally performed by a licensed electrician at great cost. Also the overall system can not be tested until the utility box has been assembled and wired.